


Дай мне

by Fran



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran/pseuds/Fran
Summary: вуле ву куше авек муа





	

Виктора он увидел сразу — приметные волосы, серый жилет, рукава бледно-голубой рубашки закатаны до локтей. Из соседнего кресла к нему тянулся Джакометти и что-то втолковывал, жестикулируя бокалом.  
Низкие диваны вдоль стен пустовали, зато у стойки, где отдыхал свежеиспеченный пятикратный чемпион мира со своим другом, было не протолкнуться.  
Отабек пробрался к единственному свободному месту. Бармен задержал на его лице взгляд, невыразительный как у наемного убийцы из японского боевика, и поклонился.  
Он ответил глубоким кивком и уселся в кресло, на спинке которого висел пиджак Виктора.  
— А вот и народный герой Казахстана, — с бокалом на отлете пропел Джакометти. — Тоже сбежал? Безумная скука в этом году.  
— Добрый вечер, — поздоровался Отабек.  
Виктор наконец оторвался от своего мобильного.  
— Привет, — обрадовался он. Его прическа растрепалась, узел галстука болтался под расстегнутым воротником. Разгоряченное алкоголем лицо сияло, как будто он повстречал старого знакомого. — Составишь компанию? Крис как раз собирался уходить.  
Рука с бокалом дрогнула, Джакометти с мученической улыбкой стал отряхивать лацкан своего пижонского белого костюма.  
— Ночная экскурсия по достопримечательностям столицы, — понизив голос, перешел Виктор на русский. — Блаженны ничего не ожидающие, ибо их не постигнет разочарование. С некоторых пор мой наивный друг убежден, что японцы чертовски горячи и все как один знают толк в извращениях.  
Джакометти развернул его за плечо и заговорил вполголоса разъяренным тоном. Кажется, по-французски.  
Отабек взял из пиалы на стойке фисташку, забросил в рот.  
Виктор молчал и время от времени делал глоток из своего стакана. Начал отвечать что-то ласковое с ядовитой издевкой, Джакометти поставил бокал.  
— Запишите на его счет, — сказал он, поднимаясь.  
— Мудак, — ухмыльнулся Виктор в стакан, прежде чем опрокинуть его до дна.  
— От мудак слышать, — отчеканил Джакометти и прихватил со стойки початую бутылку шампанского. Все как по команде оборачивались ему вслед — грациозному, с прямой шеей и развернутыми плечами профессионального танцора.  
Виктор толкнул стакан бармену.  
— Повтори-ка, дружище.  
— Мне то же самое, — попросил Отабек.  
— Я пью чистый скотч.  
— Со льдом, — добавил он.  
— Двойной, — уточнил Виктор.  
— Пусть будет двойной.  
— С одним условием: я угощаю. Этот бар не проплачен.  
Он колебался не дольше секунды.  
— Хорошо.  
Они молчали, пока бармен-якудза не выставил заказ.  
Виктор убрал телефон и поднял стакан:  
— Кампай, Асланбек.  
— Отабек.  
— Угу, — согласился Виктор и стукнул стаканом о его стакан.

На вкус оказалось не так противно, как можно было ожидать. Отабек понемногу отпивал и разглядывал этикетки на бутылках за спиной бармена. По щеке словно водили теплыми пальцами — к шее, обратно к выбритому виску.  
— Сколько тебе — девятнадцать, двадцать?  
— Восемнадцать.  
— А Юрке пятнадцать, — задумался Виктор невпопад. Отабек чуть не поперхнулся кусочком льда. Скосил на него глаза, перетирая лед зубами.  
Виктор прокручивал на салфетке стакан. Челка свесилась, закрывая лицо, видны были только сомкнутые губы и подбородок. Он сделал глоток, кадык прокатился под кожей. Между губ скользнул язык.  
Отабек вытряхнул в рот талые остатки.  
— Говорят, вы собираетесь уходить из спорта.  
Слова сорвались раньше, чем он себя одернул.  
Он поставил стакан, жестом попросил налить еще.  
Виктор не отвечал, что было удивительно. На пресс-конференциях он мастерски уклонялся от прямых ответов на неудобные вопросы, расточая фирменные улыбки.  
— Некуда, — сказал он после долгой паузы.  
— В «Ледниковый период», — посоветовал Отабек с мрачным юмором. — Или в тренеры.  
Виктор фыркнул.  
Отабек повернул голову.  
Голубые, как небо в апреле, глаза искрились весельем, от уголков разбегались тонкие лучики. Морщины улыбки, так отец говорил.  
— Вы как сговорились все… И что, пошел бы ты ко мне?  
— Счел бы за честь.  
Виктор навалился на подлокотник кресла, подпер щеку рукой.  
— Хоть убей не помню, как ты катаешься, — сказал он без обиняков. — Видимо неплохо, раз ты здесь. Значит, и тренер твой неплох.  
— У меня хороший тренер. Но до вашего ему далеко.  
— Старина Фельцман тренер от бога, — согласился Виктор.  
— Я у него тренировался. В летнем лагере. Пять лет назад.  
Виктор зевнул в ладонь.  
— Прости… Так что там в лагере? Не оглох от воплей дядь Яши?  
— Я был в группе юниоров. Но за русскими не поспевал. Меня перевели к малолеткам.  
— Хреново, — покивал Виктор.  
— Я уехал тренироваться в США. Потом в Канаду.  
— Друзей не тяжело было оставлять?  
Отабек помолчал.  
— Я хотел научиться чему-то такому, что не может больше никто. Это главное.  
— Ты с Плисецким нашим часом не знаком? Тоже такой вот… гордец-одиночка. Как раз лет пять назад и переехал сюда… в смысле, в Питер. Яков его гонял как родного, ни на шаг от себя не отпускал. Славное было время…  
Виктор предавался воспоминаниям, Отабек не мешал, остужая ладони о стакан. Лицо горело, хмель выветривался с каждым глотком.  
Он нахмурился и постарался сосредоточиться.  
— Экзотика, самобытность, — разглагольствовал Виктор. — Бог с ней с пластикой, отточить технику, довести до идеала, сделать из тебя не танцора, а эдакого воина на льду. Взгляд у тебя такой… подходящий. Костюм продумать… Этнический, скажем… Галстук свой сожги кстати. — Отабек непроизвольно коснулся узла, губы дрогнули в улыбке. — Музыку — классику, Второй концерт Рахманинова, — продолжал Виктор, — что-то сильное, страстное, непобедимое. Неукротимое, никому не подвластное как стихийное бедствие. Та музыка, которую ты прочувствуешь и захочешь себе, когда поймешь, что создана она для того, чтобы ее показывал ты — и никто другой.  
Отабек моргнул и понял, что сидит с раскрытым ртом.  
Виктор улыбался.  
— В общем, хореографию я бы тебе поставил, но тренер из меня — как из говна пуля. Да и воспитанник, прямо скажем, неважнецкий.  
— Мой тренер считает, что я его игнорирую.  
— А на самом деле?  
— Игнорирую.  
Виктор рассмеялся и заказал еще виски.  
Они выпили за здоровье своих тренеров. Потом обмыли обе медали, золотую и бронзовую.  
— А за серебро мы выпьем шампанского, — сказал Виктор бармену. Пьянел он смешно — выглядел абсолютно трезвым, но сыпал такими шуточками, что разнылись мышцы на животе.  
— Я сейчас, — сказал Отабек и выбрался из кресла.  
— Туалет там, — мотнул головой Виктор в неопределенном направлении и подбросил фисташку, чтобы поймать ртом.  
Отабек дождался, когда поймает, и показал ему большой палец.

Дорога к туалету обернулась почти невыполнимой миссией, которую он чуть не провалил. Зажимаясь от жгучего желания, едва успел прицелиться, и в эту прекрасную секунду блаженный миг был разрушен.  
Он поднял взгляд к зеркалу. Не обращая на него внимания, Виктор прошел мимо своей уверенной легкой походкой, пристроился над соседним писсуаром. Забросил конец галстука на плечо и расстегнулся, с долгим стонущим выдохом откинул голову.  
Отабек закрыл глаза. Пальцы свело, разбухший член не выпускал ни капли.  
Виктор вздохнул напоследок, отошел вымыть руки, и одновременно с полившейся водой дело сдвинулось с мертвой точки. Слабость толкнула под колени, Отабек уперся свободной рукой в зеркальную стенку и закусил губу, вздрагивая от облегчения.  
— Дерьмо у них, а не шампанское, — пожаловался Виктор.  
— В номер приносили вместе с фруктами, — вспомнил Отабек, стряхнул последние капли. Легче стало ненамного, давящая тревога никуда не делась. Он застегнулся и помахал перед датчиком, чтобы активировать сенсорный смыв.  
— Название не запомнил?  
— Вальдо Марка Оро Розе Брют.  
— Просекко, — оживился Виктор. — Отлично. Прекрасная у тебя память, Алтынбек.  
— Бек.  
Он встал рядом, намылил руки, глядя в зеркало. Виктор изучал собственное отражение с завороженным вниманием, словно видел незнакомца.  
— Что, прости?..  
— Бек, — повторил он и оторвал кусок бумажного полотенца. — Легко запомнить.  
Виктор рассеянно покивал. Он продолжал смотреть на себя в зеркале: высокий, стройный, лицо озарено какой-то погибельной красотой, как на плакате. Висел у них в клубе среди прочих такой, пятилетней давности. Фотограф поймал Виктора в кадр за секунду до разворота, без улыбки, с прямым взглядом. Взлетевшие легкие пряди, глаза в черной тени зеленоватые, прозрачные как морская вода. Провисел плакат недолго — сняли тайком, утащили домой. Наверное, кто-то из девчонок.  
Отабек выбросил бумажный комок в контейнер и напоролся на взгляд из зеркала.  
Виктор смотрел как целился. Прежней легкомысленности как не бывало, светлые глаза пронизывали насквозь, останавливали дыхание.  
— К тебе, ко мне? — спросил он. Повернул голову. Отабек смотрел в зеркало еще несколько секунд.  
— Я с тренером, — сказал он грубым от волнения голосом. — Он скоро вернется. Рано ложится спать.  
— Значит, ко мне, — улыбнулся Виктор. — Если наш милый друг все не вылакал.

— Вас заселили с Джакометти? — спросил Отабек в лифте, чтобы не молчать.  
— Мой Яков отправился к его Джозефу, Крис — ко мне, так всем удобнее… Мы часто меняемся.  
Последние слова, совершенно невинные, прозвучали двусмысленно из-за нарочитой протяжной интонации. Виктор стоял рядом, возвышаясь на полголовы, и тоже смотрел на прыгающие цифры.  
По шее сползла щекотная капля, впиталась в воротник. Отабек поднял руку, чтобы ослабить узел галстука, и оборвал жест. Заложил руку в карман брюк, сжал трясущиеся горячие пальцы.  
— Что это за штука, интересно, — прищелкнул Виктор по бело-розовой карте на боковой стенке.  
— Фронт цветения.  
— Фронт?..  
— Праздник называется «ханами». Любование сакурой. Начинается в марте с городов Фукуока на южном острове Кюсю, — напряг память Отабек, — и Нагоя на Хонсю. Заканчивается на севере к середине мая в Саппоро на Хоккайдо.  
— Да ты подготовился, я смотрю. Первый раз в Японии?  
— Прочитал брошюру в самолете.  
Виктор смотрел на него с отчетливой насмешкой, покачивался с пятки на носок, заложив большие пальцы в проймы жилета. Отабек прожигал карту невидящими глазами и успокаивал дыхание, сбитое как на подъезде к трамплину.  
— Занятные они люди, эти азиаты, — протянул Виктор. Лифт тренькнул, Отабек с облегчением шагнул в коридор, избегая смотреть в его сторону.  
— Я за бутылкой, — обронил он за плечо.  
— Так мы соседи, — подивился Виктор. — Мой номер через дверь.  
Знаю, чуть не брякнул Отабек и кивнул, на ходу вынимая карточку.

В номере пахло чистотой после недавней уборки. Он убедился, что шампанское на месте, и протиснулся в узкую ванную, пустил холодную воду.  
Стащил галстук не развязывая и долго умывался, окатывал под ледяной струей шею и затылок. Уперся в раковину ладонями. Его больше не трясло, зато мутило от волнения, как перед зачетом по хореографии. Пти батман, гран батман. Тандю, жете, фондю…

Он поднял голову к забрызганному зеркалу. В памяти всплыл тот бармен с глазами киллера. Заодно вспомнилось, что свой пиджак Виктор забыл в баре. Вполне возможно, что расплатиться он тоже забыл. Впрочем, здесь каждый знает Виктора Никифорова в лицо. Пока они добирались до лифта, останавливались каждые пять шагов — сфотографироваться с поклонниками, журналистами и коллегами, дать автограф. «Героя Казахстана» не узнавали и по большей части не замечали вовсе, что могло бы порадовать, не будь он настолько взвинчен.  
Он расправил воротник, привел волосы в порядок гостиничной расческой. Надел пиджак, подумал и снял, повесил в шкаф. Расстегнул и закатал рукава рубашки.  
Отключил звук на телефоне, сунул его в задний карман брюк.

Виктор открыл почти сразу, энергично вытирая голову полотенцем, кивком пригласил войти. Прошлепал вглубь крохотного номера к орущему телевизору и приглушил звук. Он был босиком, переоделся в красно-белую форму российской сборной, и от него невозможно было оторвать взгляд.  
— Ума не приложу, куда мы пульт засунули… Видел их шоу-программы? Я тысячу лет так не ржал.  
Отабек покивал, толком не улавливая смысла слов. Пульс частил, сердце дергалось вопреки всем стараниям держать себя в руках. Виктор повесил полотенце на шею и забрал бутылку.  
— Падай, — кивнул он в сторону застеленных кроватей — как и в его номере разделенных тумбочкой с телефонным аппаратом. Отабек присел на самый край, потер ладонью затылок.  
— Мильоны — вас, нас — тьмы, и тьмы, и тьмы, попробуйте сразиться с нами, — бубнил себе под нос Виктор, хлопая пробкой бутылки и гремя льдом в ведерке. — Да, скифы мы, да, азиаты мы — с раскосыми и жадными очами… Застукал горничную с тележкой, расписался на рулоне туалетной бумаги, и вуаля, мгновенная доставка льда на дом. А ты говоришь — уходить, — осудил он. — Кто мне тогда нормальные бокалы принесет?

Шампанское оказалось кислым, но куда вкуснее скотча, и пахло малиной. Отабек проглотил все до капли в три глотка, Виктор снова наполнил бокал до краев. С мокрыми спутанными волосами он выглядел намного моложе своих двадцати семи и совсем не походил на заслуженного пенсионера фигурного катания. Или на тренера. Болтая без умолку, он нашел музыкальный канал с местными хитами и пританцовывал в тесном проходе между кроватями, прикладываясь к бутылке, пока та не опустела.  
— Закачусь в отпуск, — поделился он, откупоривая вторую. Сделал несколько длинных глотков из горлышка и скривил губы в отрыжке. — Пфуй, малина… На море, в горы, к черту на рога, да хоть в эту вашу Азию. Оформлю Маккачину супер-справку, возьму его с собой.

Отабек вдумчиво кивал. Кто такой Маккачин, он понятия не имел. Может быть, кошка. Почему-то казалось, что у Виктора должен быть кот, ленивый и наглый. Тянуло прилечь, но держался Отабек стойко, как оловянный солдатик. Воин на льду, вспомнил он и вздернул подбородок.  
Виктор на него не смотрел — закрыл глаза и танцевал сам с собой. Двигался в такт японской песенке, превращая заунывную мелодию в завораживающий гимн его собственной красоте. Поставил бутылку на мини-бар за спиной, снял с шеи полотенце, выронил на пол. Потянул вниз молнию. Красно-белая ткань расходилась, обнажала бледную кожу, гладкую, словно намазанную маслом. Отабек тупо, безнадежно пялился, ощупывал взглядом ключицы, высмотрел мелькнувший на секунду сосок, розовый как тянучка, нежный даже на вид. Ниже узкого пупка тоже все было нежно, гладко до самого пояса спортивных брюк, спущенных на бедра.

Виктор поскреб живот, Отабек вскинул глаза. Горло сводило как от удушья, напряжение распирало горячей тяжестью.  
Его приватный танцор вздрогнул всем телом и застыл. Дернулся еще раз.  
Икает, сообразил Отабек. Почему-то сразу полегчало, он стер со лба пот и допил теплое шампанское одним глотком, опустил бокал на пол.  
— Икота-икота, перейди на Федота, — с выражением декламировал Виктор, дергаясь от каждого приступа, — с Федота на Якова и не, — он икнул опять и заржал, — трогай всякого.  
— Попейте, — выдавил Отабек пережатым от смеха голосом.  
Виктор закрутился на месте, отыскивая бутылку, послушно приложился к горлышку.  
Уселся на соседнюю кровать к нему лицом, разлил остатки и кинул бутылку за спину.  
— Я бы не хотел, чтобы вы уходили, — признался Отабек.  
— Достал выкать.  
— Чтобы ты уходил.  
— Никто не хочет. Даже канадский охламон. Связанные одной цепью, скованные одной целью…  
— Наоборот.  
— Какая, н-нахрен, разница.  
Отабек подумал. Качнул головой.  
— Никакой.  
Лицо Виктора темнело. Как будто светило солнце — и вот уже набежала хмарь, облака сомкнулись непробиваемой пеленой и все погасло.  
— Питер Брейгель Старший, Слепые, — забормотал он пузырькам в своем бокале. Поднял голову. — Не торопись быть первым, Бек.  
Момент был — лучше не придумать, телевизор мурлыкал романтичную песню из аниме, глаза Виктора отражали приглушенный свет и сверкали как кусочки зеленоватого льда.  
Отабек забрал бокал, поставил на тумбочку и глухо прокашлялся.  
— Вуле ву куше авек муа, — отчеканил он единственную фразу, которую знал, не считая «же не манж па сис жур».  
Виктор смотрел на него с неописуемым выражением лица бесконечные три или четыре секунды.  
— Пиджак, — сказал он наконец. Отабек нахмурился. — В баре забыл, — объяснил Виктор. — Презервативы во внутреннем кармане.  
— У меня есть два, — сказал Отабек, протянул руку и заправил его челку за ухо. Виктор перехватил запястье.  
Пригнулся по-змеиному гибким движением, его лицо оказалось совсем близко, но Отабек не шелохнулся и не отвел взгляд. Углы губ дрогнули, он сам не мог понять, собирается улыбнуться или нет.  
Виктор смотрел в глаза не моргая, с пристальным, напряженным вниманием, как недавно на собственное отражение. Медленно расцвел в улыбке, не предвещавшей ничего хорошего. Отабек сухо глотнул.  
— Терпеть не могу, — произнес Виктор — очень тихо и невыносимо горячо, — когда трогают волосы.  
Его дыхание оседало на щеке теплом, хватка на запястье слабела. Ладонь скользнула в ладонь, пальцы сплелись вместе.  
— Учту, — сказал Отабек и еле успел сделать вдох.

Жесткий, тяжелый, Виктор придавливал его с неприкрытой грубостью к постели и царапал зубами щетину на подбородке, больно кусал за нижнюю губу, врывался в рот, выбивая жадным языком короткие мычащие стоны. Влажные спутанные пряди пахли мятой и лезли в глаза, Отабек задыхался и не смел отвернуться или ответить. Сообразил перекатиться, уронил его на спину, и волосы упали на постель веером, открывая лицо. Губы оказались не по-женски твердыми, он внезапно оробел, жмурился и дышал в сторону, пока Виктор выворачивался из рукавов с завидной ловкостью. Обхватил за шею голой рукой.  
— Не надо, оставь, — с усилием попросил Отабек, дрожа как от холода и спотыкаясь на каждом слове. — Не снимай.  
— У тебя что-то личное к русским?  
Отабек рассмеялся.  
Виктор горячо дышал в лицо и смотрел на него во все глаза, как на восьмое чудо света.  
Отабек вытянулся вдоль его напряженного тела и поцеловал как хотелось: коснулся языком, мягко раздвинул губы, без спешки собирая оттенки его вкуса и запаха. Ледяная винная свежесть, влажное тепло, нежное, чистое. Руки словно зажили собственной жизнью, пальцы опять тряслись — от нетерпения, разъединяли пряжку, выковыривали тугие пуговицы. Виктор возился с рубашкой, больше мешал, чем помогал. От своих брюк он успел избавиться, белизна тела била по глазам больнее красно-белой расцветки. Говорить было невозможно и не нужно, Отабек щурился как от яркого света в попытке забрать себе все и сразу, потом сдался и сомкнул мокрые веки. Так было проще — без взгляда в упор, который раздевал голое тело, забирался глубже ласкающего языка и пальцев, бесцеремонных, твердых.  
Виктор притормозил, обжег выдохом мокрый от пота затылок.  
— Что ж ты деревянный такой, сладкий мой… Суровый топ?  
Плечи разом расслабились, Отабек задрожал от смеха.  
— Вот и умница… Почаще смейся, тебе идет, — слегка задыхаясь, одобрил Виктор, вталкивая пальцы глубже и все-таки медля, выводя из себя неуместной, нежданной заботой.  
— Я никогда еще, — начал Отабек, закусил подушку, пережидая особенно сильный и долгий спазм. Не больно, но мучительно почти невыносимо. Убийственная смесь стыда и удовольствия, о котором прежде он не догадывался. Как-то не приходило в голову гадать…  
Противоестественное движение, тягучие выворачивающие ласки — все вдруг остановилось, замерло, пропало вмиг.  
— Совсем? — уточнил Виктор просевшим голосом.  
Отабек приподнялся на локтях и поставил кулаки один на другой, с удобством оперся подбородком.  
— Минет считается?  
— Тебе или твой?  
Он даже засмеяться не смог.  
— Мне. Один раз, — честно сознался он.  
— Что же за мальчик тебя осчастливил? Русский?  
— Девочка, — удивился Отабек. — То есть… женщина. Канадка.  
— Так, — сказал Виктор и как провалился.  
Отабек посмотрел за плечо.  
Виктор поцеловал его в щеку, невесомо как свою медаль, и поднялся.  
Спине сразу стало холодно. Отабек повернулся и сел, уронил руки на раздвинутые колени.  
Виктор стряхнул с пальцев презерватив, сбросил куртку и аккуратно разложил на свободной постели.  
— Мне еще надевать ее завтра… И что мне с тобой таким делать, засранец?  
Что тут думать, выеби или дай, попытался вернуть ухмылку Отабек, разглядывая его бесстыдно и жадно. Накрывало с нечеловеческой силой, желание выветрило остатки хмеля и срывало тормоза.  
Виктор задумался, постукивая по смеющимся губам указательным пальцем.  
Я все испортил, догадался по его глазам Отабек и растер лицо, уткнулся в ладони.  
С тихим треском разорвалась вторая упаковка. Он запоздало вздрогнул, не решаясь убрать руки.  
Виктор толкнул его на подушку и оседлал бедра, раскатал презерватив по его члену.  
Отабек сцепил зубы, каменея на месте. Ладони бесцельно шарили по постели, член словно продевали в кольцо не по размеру, тесное, жаркое. Он вытерпел сколько мог и открыл глаза.  
Не хочу быстро, подумал с накатывающим отчаянием.  
— Дай мне кончить, — выдохнул Виктор. — Не спеши. Хорошо?  
Отабек не смог ответить. Протянул руку, сжал член — длинный, твердый, удивительно гладкий. Отвел большой палец, не трогая темно-розовую головку. Марка Оро, Розе Брют.  
— Сильнее, — уронил Виктор. — И не сдерживайся. На тебя смотреть больно.  
Отабек вздернул подбородок, вжимаясь в подушку затылком, и отпустил себя, покоряясь желанию, сильному, неподвластному никому, как стихийное бедствие.

Когда он открыл глаза, Виктор спал на его плече.  
Отабек мягко сдвинул тяжелую голову на подушку и поднялся, нашел свои брюки и высветил экран телефона. Час ночи, один пропущенный звонок от тренера, одно сообщение от него же.  
Он оделся и подобрал презервативы, обрывки фольги. Выключил телевизор и вернулся к кровати. Подошел вплотную, навел камеру и сделал первый за прошедший день снимок.  
Не знал, сколько стоял так, разглядывая спящего, без единой связной мысли, опустив руки, бесшумно переводя дыхание.  
Перед уходом снял с соседней кровати одеяло, чтобы его укрыть.

В номере было тихо, тренер спал, оставив для него в прихожей свет. Отабек сразу прошел в ванную, встал под обжигающий душ. Мыслей по-прежнему не было, только обнаженное тело сияло под зажмуренными веками собственным светом, как мраморная скульптура античного божества из музея.  
Он погасил свет и подсоединил телефон к зарядке. Перед тем как лечь, разглядывал снимок, пока слабая улыбка не тронула губы.  
Он так и засып _а_ л — с улыбкой и с фотографией перед глазами. План такой крупный, что видны сомкнутые ресницы, спутанные пряди вдоль бледно-розовой щеки — и больше ничего.


End file.
